Entwined Fates
by Fromdusktodawnlovewillgoon
Summary: Bound together by the love they shared, ripped apart by dire consequences. Never shall the two meet. But in Forks anything can happen. Just who does Edward mourn for? His family would like to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for anyone waiting for updates on my other two stories. ( I have writing ADD. I can't concentrate on one story for long) But, that does not mean I won't finish them. I love reviews, they keep me writing…anywho I hope you like it!!**

**(3****rd**** person point of view, for now)**

A gentle snow fall washed through the streets of dormant London. Two lone shadows marked the essence of human inhabitants wandering the snowy streets. A small child clutched the hand of a beautiful stranger, an immortal, a vampire.

"Dalton, how much further do we have to walk? I'm cold." A small bell like voice echoed through the street.

"Not much further my dear. Maybe I could-" He paused realizing in vain that he was not much warmer than the snow that chilled her. He sighed in frustration.

To any stranger that passed their way they would seem like brother and sister venturing out in the cold for reasons unrenowned to anyone. This was far from the truth. These two strangers are but recent acquaintances brought together by unfortunate events. A grim tale to be sure. One that both wish to forget but never did.

As they approached a small building housing a simple doctors clinic the girl grew curious.

"Is this your friend you were talking about?"

"Yes he is. He'll take care of you, don't you worry."

"Oh I'm not worried. Not when you're here." She said as only a child could.

A sad smile appeared on his pale face. He did not want to explain what brining her here meant.

"Dalton?" A surprised voice asked from the doorway.

There stood a man, around his twenties, his blonde air blowing in the winter wind. Looks can be deceiving.

"Carlisle, I am sorry for the intrusion. I have stumbled upon…unfortunate predicaments." Dalton explained as best he could with the small child there.

" I see. Why don't you come in, you must be cold." Carlisle smiled warmly at the girl and she smiled back.

Carlisle showed the girl into his small practice and made sure she was alright . Once he was done he made up a bed on the couch for her and watched in amazement as she fell asleep.

"What happened?" Carlisle whispered fiercely.

"I was passing by a small suburban area when I heard murderous screams echo from one of the houses. I ran inside hoping to be of assistance but was overcome with nausea at the smell of the blood. A man stood over the dead bodies of the child's parents. They were completely drained of blood. The best I could do was run off with the girl before he could do her harm. I wanted so badly to kill him but if I lost control all would be lost for the girl."

"What is her name?"

**(A/N: sorry but I must point out that the girl is Bella just with a different name…if that makes sense.)**

"Her name is Fay." He whispered.

"Like a fairy." Carlisle mused.

"Yes, yes she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay!! It's chapter two…I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so hear it is….I have really nothing else to write so I'm going to continue to bore you with my rant and possibly anger you…please don't hate me it's fun to rant.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I must admit although, it pains me to do so, I do not own anything Twilight related(Except for Dalton, Fay and numerous other vampires in my other stories so now I have a will to live!!) **

**Fay's POV**

**The next morning.**

I opened my eyes to strange surroundings. Then it hit me. The events of last night replayed over and over again in my head but all I could remember was Dalton.

"Where's Dalton?" I asked the strange blonde man who was staring at me with enthusiasm.

"He had to go, but he'll be back soon I promise."

I nodded accepting his story to be true. My stomach growled complaining about the lack of attention it was getting.

"Are you hungry?" He asked almost unsure.

I nodded again too preoccupied to speak. There was no kitchen in her and no bedroom neither. Just his living room, the office and his study.

"What would you like? I have lots of things. What about pancakes?"

"Yes please." I answered politely like I was taught.

He left the room and came back with a stack of piping hot pancakes smothered in syrup. I devoured every last piece. Carlisle seemed amazed by my appetite.

"Do you feel well?"

"Yes…why do you ask so many questions?"

He laughed and sat beside me on the couch.

"I'm a doctor, it's my job. Plus, I want to learn more about you. How old are you Fay?"

"Eight." I showed him using my fingers for emphasis.

He smiled and continued.

"What grade are you in?"

"Grade two. We just got out for Christmas break." I said proudly.

His smile faltered and I had wondered what I had done wrong. I could find no fault. Maybe I'll just have to be more careful next time.

**Carlisle's POV**

My dead heart strings tightened in my chest at the mention of Christmas. What monster could hurt a child so sweet and kind as her so close to the holidays. I almost wish Dalton changes his mind about killing him but no. Two wrongs do not make a right. I cleared her dishes and set them in the sink in my office. Not very sanitary but it will have to do for now. Dalton said he should return soon. I hope he does, she admires him so. It would break her heart if he left now. I heard the door bang and the pitter patter of little feet run across the living room. I peeked around the corner.

"Dalton!" She squealed jumping into his arms.

His mood abruptly shifted as soon as he saw her.

"How is my little fairy doing?" He asked cuddling her in his arms.

"Carlisle made me pancakes. I like him,. Can we stay here?" She asked.

This made me smile.

"You'll have to ask him Fay. It is not up to me."

Fay wiggled out of his arms and ran to where I stood. She clamped her arms around me and peered up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Can we stay Carlisle?"

"Of course you can. I would love to have you here with me."

"Carlisle can I talk to you for a moment?" Dalton asked motioning to my study.

I nodded and told Fay that I had some new clothes for her to try on in the living room.

"What is it Dalton?" I asked as soon as the door was shut.

"I need to leave Carlisle. I am putting her in danger. I'll come back for visits, but that's all I can promise."

"Dalton, you'll break her heart-"

"Don't you think I know that?" He shouted enraged.

"It's okay. I'll take care of her." I soothed.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Does she know?"

"I'm going to tell her tonight before I leave."

"I meant about what we are."

"No. And she'll never find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! To answer some questions; no, Fay's name will no change to Bella and no, Dalton is not Edward. He comes a little later in the story. Anywho on with the show.**

**(Fay's POV Two years later.)**

"Is he here yet?" I asked again much to Carlisle's disapproval.

"Not yet. He will be here when he gets here." He sighed.

Dalton had kept his word. He always came for holidays and on my birthday. Sometimes even on regular days. I had put up a great fuss when Dalton said he was leaving. At first I thought I was coming with him but, he informed me he was travelling alone. No comforting words from Carlisle stopped my sobs as I watched him leave. Eventually I got used to the fact Dalton wouldn't be here 24-7 and Carlisle was like a father to me but I still cried whenever he left. Just less dramatically. I heard the door open and slam. I rushed from the living room to the front entry longing to see his face. I stopped dead in my tracks. This was not the face I longed for but the face of a stranger's. Dalton's mouth was set in a tight grimace and his eyes looked sad. He looked worn out and world weary. With him was a boy who looked around ten. His bronze hair glistened with rain and green eyes shone with radiance.

"Dalton what's the matter?" Came Carlisle's worried voice from behind me.

"Consumption and it's spreading. I found him wandering the streets on the verge of death." Dalton said blankly.

I know looked closer at the boy. He was leaning heavily on Dalton. He shivered uncontrollably even though it was a warm summer's night.

"Take him to the office. I'll be right with you." Carlisle ordered.

Once they were gone he turned to me.

"Fay, I want you to stay away from that boy. He's very sick and I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

I nodded yes.

"There's my good girl. Now why don't you head off to bed? It's getting late." He said ruffling my hair. He kissed my cheek and watched as I trudged off to his study which now held a bed for me.

I was disappointed to say the least. I had counted down the days until Dalton's next visit and when he finally came he ignored me. He didn't even look at me. What happened to my friend, my savour, my Dalton?

**A/N: At first I wasn't going to add Edward until much later but it worked better this way. I forgot to mention that it's 1911. They are still in London (I know Edward's from Chicago but I really don't care) Reviews would be awesome. I know my chapters are short but I write more chapters this way...so that's the way it's going to be. Even if it's criticism I still love reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm in a writing mood so yay, two story chapters in one day! Um ok I changed my mind about something....Fay is not going to be Bella......I need Bella to be Bella later on in the story. So yeah....sorry. Hmm Lets see...Edwards eleven...Fay's ten...Edward's sick and Dalton is acting strange. Yeah that basically sums it up.**

**Fay's POV**

Carlisle and Dalton had gone into town to get the medical supplies needed to cure the sick boy. Carlisle had told me time and time again to stay away from him because he didn't want me to get sick. Did I listen? No, for here I was starring at the sleeping boy who intrigued me so. I was currently playing with Carlisle's stethoscope when his voice startled me.

"Where am I?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"You're at Carlisle's. He's going to make you better. I'm Fay what's your name?"

"Edward......where's Carlisle's?"

"In London, on Dobson Street." I explained putting the stethoscope back.

"I need to get home.....my family needs me." He whispered struggling to get up.

"No, you can't. You're too sick." I said gently pushing him back down.

"Fay." Carlisle growled.

I spun around my stomach jumping into my throat at the sight of his face. Carlisle never raised his voice. This meant I was really in trouble.

"Carlisle I just-"

"Go to your room now Fay."

"But he was trying-"

"Now." He growled even more fiercely than before.

I scampered out of the room as quick as I could. Never before have I seen Carlisle so angry. Dalton was sitting in the living room with his head in his hands. I curled up beside him on the couch eager just to be near him.

"Dalton is Edward going to be okay?"

"Who's Edward?" He asked seeming dazed.

"The sick boy. You know the one you brought in." I persisted.

"Oh, yeah. He'll be fine I'm sure Fay. Just leave it be."

"But-"

"Leave it be." He snarled.

I jumped, startled by his outburst. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Once more I was alone. This boy was getting me in trouble. From that moment on I vowed to never ever speak to him again.

**Six years later**

Days had grown into months and months into years until all together I had lost track of time. Edward had recovered only to have a relapse after Carlisle told him his family was gone. It took a while for him to recover but he pulled through. During the days he was sick I would sit by his bed and read to him. Of course it took a lot of persuading to convince Carlisle to let me even within a ten foot radius of Edward. Edward and I had become inseparable as we grew up together. After he had brought Edward into our lives Dalton had just disappeared. Over time I had learned to live with the fact that he was not coming back and of course it hurt still to think about it. It hurt even more than words could describe but Edward and Carlisle helped me through it. Today I needed them more than ever. Today was my sixteenth birthday.

"Fay have you been listening to a word I'd said?"

"Sorry Carlisle, I was distracted." I apologized.

"I was asking if it was okay if you could go to the store and get these things on my list."

"Yes no problem. I need the fresh air anyways." I smiled taking the list from his hands.

"Be careful promise?"

"Aren't I always?"

Carlisle laughed and waved me off. I barely missed running into Edward on my way out.

"Whoa where are you going?" He asked blocking my way.

"Well Mr. Nosy Carlisle asked me to run some errands for him."

"Sounds boring I'll stay here."

"Fine. You would just slow me down anyways." I smirked ducking past him.

**Two Hours Later**

I had finished getting Carlisle's things and had taken a detour stopping at my favourite spot. It was a small pond surrounded by a lush meadow. Dalton had shown me this place. I missed him so much.

"Fay?"

I spun around astonished. "Dalton?"

He nodded yes looking timid. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Look Fay I'm sorry-."

"No it doesn't matter." I interrupted. "What matters is that you are here now."

"Fay do you trust me?"

I laughed surprised by his question. "Of course I do."

"Then hold still."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope to be updating regularly but Christmas break is almost over and I have yet to finish Lord of the flies for English 20 so we'll see....reviews always help. Um I have a song that goes to this chapter it's Remembering Sunday by All time low or The truth about Heaven by Armor for Sleep...I couldn't choose!**

**Present time Forks Washington**

_Edward you are going to make me cry seriously man lay off!_

"Sorry Jazz." I mumbled.

"Man Ed you get like this around this time of year all the time. Between you and Carlisle it's like someone died." Rose pointed out.

"Who died?" Bella asked sitting next to me.

"Well I would say Edward's fun loving spirit but he never had one." Emmett smirked.

"Lay off!" I growled.

The whole cafeteria went silent at my outburst.

"Edward wha-?"

"Sorry Bella I need some air." I apologized storming out of the cafeteria.

I climbed into my Volvo and locked the doors. I could feel my eyes fill up but no tears fell. I bashed my hand on the dash and let out a sob. The memory was still fresh in my mind. Carlisle and I and waited until the candles on her cake burned all the way down. We had searched all night to no avail. The next day the police found the locket I gave her as an early birthday present at the edge of a pond. They had presumed she drowned. She was murdered. My Fay was gone.

I looked up suddenly catching a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. I blinked a couple times but didn't see it again. I sighed and put the car in reverse. I would have to apologize later for leaving the others stranded. I was just pulling out of the parking lot when I heard her laugh. I searched around frantically but no one was there. I shook my head. Grief did strange things to you.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Come in."

"Carlisle?"

I looked up to see Edward looking completely distraught. He sat down in the chair across from my desk with a flop. He held his head in his hands and his body shook.

"I know it's hard Edward but it's been ninety-four years. Fay wouldn't want to see you like this."

"So I should just forget. How can you know what she would want? She's dead Carlisle! How can we know? She's dead." He shouted standing abruptly knocking over the chair.

"Edward I-." I stopped overcome with emotions. "I know she's gone. I know she's not coming back bit if I let the grief and rage I feel take over me I wouldn't be able to make it through another day. Edward we remember the past but we must live in the present. Learn from your mistakes. How many men did you kill trying to avenge her?" I whispered.

"Not enough." He said darkly leaving the room.

I hit speed dial on my phone. "Alice keep an eye on him."

**A/N: Okay sadness I know.....but it will be happier I promise. Okay so this is set in between the end of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse just in case you wanted a time frame in relation to the original story. Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo.....I really have nothing witty to say sorry...**

**Edwards POV**

I walked through the front door of my house ashamed of my outburst in front of my family and Carlisle.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see Bella anxiously looking at me from across the room.

"Oh Bella." I cried pulling her to me into an embrace.

"Edward what's wrong? I was so worried about you. We all are."

"I know I'm sorry. I just needed time to think." I apologized.

"Is it something from you past?"She asked curious.

"Yes, yes it was." I said not wanting to elaborate.

Carlisle and I had decided not to tell our family about Fay. It was too painful a memory. One that only he and I shared.

"Hey Ed how you doing?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Better." I smiled.

"Great cause Jasper and I challenge you to eight straight hours of Call of Duty."

"You're on." I laughed running upstairs to the game room.

It was easier faking a smile rather than living with the pain.

**The Next Day**

I watched amused as Bella sat wide eyed listening to one of Emmett's tales.

"Bella you know he's just pulling you're leg." I interjected.

"I am not." Emmett shouted incredulously.

"Really? Alright then tell me this. When has the world ever become over –come by giant mutant zombies?"

"It could happen." He mumbled.

I chuckled and scanned the cafeteria bored. That's when I saw her again. I got up suddenly startling my family.

"Edward?" Bella asked worried.

I ignored her as I followed the head of blonde hair. I pay no attention to my family following me. I had one goal in my mind and I was determined to reach it.

"Fay?" I called but the girl didn't turn around.

"Fay." I called again louder this time.

"Edward." Alice called.

I turned around briefly annoyed by her disturbance.

_Edward it's not her, I saw it. She's not the girl who you are searching for._

"No Alice it has to be her, it just has to be." I growled losing sight of her.

"Edward stop or I'll call Carlisle." She threatened. "He's worried about you, we all are. Please just tell us what is going on."

I stopped and turned around.

"I can't"

I saw the look of hurt and betrayal in Bella's eyes. That's why I didn't want her to know.

I sighed. "Don't bother calling Carlisle I'm going to see him myself."

"Edward?" Bella called her voice breaking.

"Sorry my love I need to deal with this alone."

She nodded but cast down her eyes. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she smiled.

"Come back to us." She whispered.

I tried to smile but it wasn't much. I walked out to my Volvo and repeated the same steps as yesterday.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"Sorry to bother you Carlisle."

"Nonsense, you're welcome anytime. Please sit." He said motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat and avoided his gaze.

"What troubles you my son?"

"I keep seeing her Carlisle. I hear her laugh or see her in the corner of my eye. I can't handle it anymore. I'm going insane." I whispered.

Carlisle sighed and looked upon me for a while. His steady gaze was unnerving.

"Edward go." He said finally. "Go and spend some time alone. Find yourself. Then come back to us when you are ready."

I nodded too numb to speak.

"Be safe Edward." Were his parting words.

**Two week later**

I smiled at Bella as I sat down at our table. She took my hand and held it as tightly as she could.

"_You seem to be in a better mood."_ Jasper thought smiling at me.

"I am." I answered aloud.

"Hey Ed what can you tell us about the new girl?" Emmett asked pointing to a girl sitting all by herself in a table in the corner.

The girl was small and blonde with familiar brown eyes. I rose from the table abruptly.

"_Oh no not again."_ Alice thought.

I stalked towards the table telling myself this was the last time.

"Doe?"

**A/N: Bwahaha a cliff hanger. (Sorry). So I've decided that the time frame I told you about earlier doesn't work out for me. So here's what's going on..... Edward left Bell and then came back.....(this is before)....they know about the werewolves and Bella is BFF's with Jake......um they also know about the Volturi.......yeah so that's just the back -round information of course everything happened that in this first book has happened. Hey you see that review button down there? Nothing bad will happen if you push it I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's me again...anywho so I've decided to update my stories because it's been a really long time since I have. Message me of you have any questions or concerns or just because you want to. (I promise I won't find you creepy)...unless you really are creepy**

**EPOV**

"Doe?"

The girl looked up from the table and stared at me shocked. She stood suddenly and reached for me. When I lifted my hand she recoiled hers and bolted out of the cafeteria. I chased after her with my family close on my heels. She was fast but there was no way she could outrun me I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing me. There were tears in her eyes and it took everything I had not to burst out in sobs myself.

"I thought you were an illusion." She whispered.

"So did I." I smiled.

"Edward?" Alice called warily.

"Call Carlisle and tell him to come home right away. I have a surprise for him.

**At the Cullen's**

Fay sat perched on the edge of the couch looking anxious and nervous, Bella looked upset and confused and everyone else, well they all had murderous looks on their faces. A long time ago we had all agreed not to keep any secrets from one another. I couldn't really blame them for being upset. Fay stood suddenly and walked over to my piano.

"I remember this." She said smiling as she ran her fingers over the keys. "You still play?"

"Yes."

"Even after all this time-."

"Okay Edward what was so important that I had to drop everything and-." Carlisle stopped midsentence at a loss for words.

"Carlisle." Fay cried as she ran to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life.

"I think someone needs to explain what is going on." Rosalie interjected.

Carlisle looked up from Fay and nodded his head. "Of course. Why don't we all take a seat?"

Everyone sat, eyes glued on Carlisle, Fay and I.

"Before we all became a family I lived by myself in London running a small clinic out of my home. One night a friend of mine brought an orphaned girl to me in hopes I could offer her a better life. After Fay and I had been living together for a few years Edward came to us. His family and been murdered and he was deathly ill. Edward had soon recovered and became a part of our family. On Fay's sixteenth birthday she," Carlisle paused it was still hard for him to talk about it. "She was murdered."

Bella gasped and Esme held tight to Carlisle's hand.

"I hate to point out the obvious guys but if Fay was murdered then how is she sitting here with us?" Emmett asked.

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ed POV**

It was Fay who answered Emmett's question. "I wasn't murdered, I ran away."

A pain ran through my heart, as if she had stabbed it. I looked to Carlisle whose face mirrored the emotions I felt.

"Why Fay?" Carlisle asked.

She looked down ashamed. "It was to protect you. I thought you would be safe if I left, but when I heard how you and Edward died in the fire that destroyed your clinic it tore me apart. So I moved to the new world to start over. I've never stopped thinking about you."

"Fay what were you protecting us from?"

"Myself. The thing is I'm a fairy."

My brain reeled at the thought of Fairies being real, but I guess I was a mythical creature myself.

"So can you grant wishes and fly around and stuff?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down excitedly like a little boy.

"Fay would you mind explaining this to us?" Carlisle asked, ignoring Emmett.

"Well to be honest I don't know a lot about it myself. All I know is what Dalton has told me."

**Carlisle POV**

Edward bolted from his chair, anger obvious on his face. He paced around the room, his fits clenching and unclenching. When he spoke his words came out broken and harsh. "I. Will. Kill. Him."

"Edward please, it's not what you think." She begged. "Dalton helped me escape from a group of vampires, that night. I knew that if I went back home they would come after you, so I decided to never go back again."

That's when I realised that this whole thing was all my fault. If only I had told Fay about what I was. If only I had warned her about vampires, then she would have stayed with us. Edward's head shot in my direction and he sighed. "Carlisle this is not your fault."

"Yes it is. Fay I should have told you from the very beginning."

"Told me what Carlisle?"

"That I was a vampire."

**Fay's POV**

My eyes widened in disbelief. How could the man who had taken care of me all those years, be one of the creatures I have spent my whole life running away from?

"I guess that would explain why you and Edward look the same even after all these years." Carlisle nodded and Edward looked guilty. I hated that pained expression that he wore. I hated that I did that to him. There was a long silence that followed my words. Nobody knew what to say. Finally the woman, who was holding Carlisle's hand, spoke.

"Fay, I would like you to become part of our family once more." Her words sounded so sure and so welcoming.

"I would be putting your lives in danger. There are vampires who would do anything to get my blood. I am part of a dying race and they would do anything to control it."

"Fay we're already dead, how much harm could you put our lives in?" Edward scoffed.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked to Carlisle's eager face. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded instead. Carlisle pulled me into a strong hug. A hug that I have been waiting fifty years to feel again.

**ED POV**

An unexplainable joy filled my heart as I realised that Fay would never leave us again. "Maybe we should introduce everyone to Fay." I suggested.

**Fay POV**

It was the tiny dark haired girl that spoke up first. "Hi my name is Alice and this is Jasper." She said pointing to the blonde vampire beside her.

"Hello." He greeted, a slow southern drawl slipping into his words.

"I'm Emmett." The tall brown haired one said taking my hand and pumping it up and down in a dramatic motion.

The blonde haired girl smacked him across the head and then turned to give me a half smile. "I'm Rosalie and I don't know why I chose to marry this idiot."

Next was the woman who sat beside Carlisle. "I'm Esme, and I guess I'll be your knew mom."

I smiled at her, excited that Carlisle had met such a wonderful person. The only one who hadn't spoke yet was the girl with the long brown hair. From what I could tell, she seemed to be human. "I'm Bella, but I'm not really part of Carlisle's family." She explained.

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes you are, or you will be after you marry Edward."

I couldn't help it, my face fell a little. "Oh you and Edward are engaged?"

"Oh no." Bella protested, blushing. "We're just dating, but Alice likes to think optimistically."

I kept a smile on my face as I nodded, but my heart ached for a reason I could not explain. Why shouldn't I be happy that Edward had founf someone to spend the rest of his life with? It wasn't like there was anything going on between us when I left. The blonde haired one gave me an odd look before he turned to whisper in Alice's ear. She frowned at looked at Edward who was avoiding her gaze.

"You must be exhausted Fay, come with me and I'll show you to your new room." Esme offered. I gladly followed her upstairs.

**Ed POV**

I watched Fay's face carefully as Bella explained our relationship to her. I thought I saw her smile falter, but I think it was just wishful thinking. There was only one man in her life, the same man who took her away from me. As Esme led her upstairs I sighed, slightly relieved.

"Edward." Carlisle called, grabbing my attention. "I'm going to see if I can find out more about fairies or maybe even find Dalton. I want you to keep an eye on her okay?"

I nodded, as Carlisle ran upstairs to say goodbye to Esme. Alice looked like she was about to say something, but stopped, looking pointedly at Bella. "_Maybe you should take her home, it's been a long day for all of us." _She thought. I nodded and turned to Bella.

"I guess I should be getting you home."

"Yeah, I still have to cook dinner for Charlie." She smiled. I walked her out the door and to my car. Slightly hesitant to leave.

"Please be here when I get back." I prayed.


End file.
